Universal Scans for Scary Guests
http://archive.fo/tcyoc By Robert Johnson, Sentinel Staff Writer THE ORLANDO SENTINEL Privacy Policy In an escalation of security measures taken at local theme parks since last month's terrorist attacks, visitors to Universal Studios' Halloween Horror Nights are now being scanned with hand-held metal detectors. Disney, Universal and SeaWorld already are searching containers, bags and backpacks of guests before they enter the parks, a practice that began after Sept. 11. But Universal has started screening Halloween Horror Nights guests with the metal detectors after they walk through the turnstiles. Universal spokesman Jim Canfield said there wasn't any specific security threat that prompted the metal detectors, which the park does not plan to use during regular park hours. The use of the detectors is "really a test," Canfield said. The annual Horror Nights -- which runs for 19 nights in October -- requires a separate admission, and between 10,000 and 20,000 guests file in after regular park hours. On Wednesday night, about a dozen uniformed guards performed the detector searches. Crowds moved briskly and, at least in the twilight, lines didn't back up at the park entrance. The mood was light, and customers said they were pleased by the added precaution. Paul Russell of Vero Beach, who had just walked through the turnstile, said the detectors "are a very good thing in these times. I'm very appreciative that they're doing this." Another Horror Nights visitor, Blaine Wills of Chillicothe, Ohio, said, "I'm really glad they're going to all this trouble. I have no problem with it." Metal detectors are rarely used in theme parks. Walt Disney World has never used them and has no plans to do so. But Busch Gardens in Tampa and Williamsburg, Va., have installed walk-through detectors during heightened security for their nighttime Halloween events. Universal Studios officials recall using them once before, on a limited basis to check audience members at The Rosie O'Donnell Show when it was staged there for a week in 1999. "There's a limit to how far you can go and maintain the atmosphere of fun," said Peter Stapp, a former executive at both Universal and Walt Disney World. The electronic metal detectors were implemented a week ago and used through the weekend, Universal employees say. "Guest reaction has been very positive," Canfield said. The new measure has had glitches, however. On Saturday night, Universal officials stopped using the detectors after long lines formed at the park's entrance and some guests became annoyed at the delay. It takes about 30 seconds for an experienced security officer to scan one person. But those who are new to the detectors often take more than twice that long. One Universal employee, not usually a security worker, said that he and some colleagues weren't comfortable using the devices -- especially on guests of the opposite sex -- which has slowed down admittance. The hand-held devices are the familiar ones long used at airports when passengers set off the walk-through detectors. Universal has hurriedly been training workers, including some who aren't normally security personnel, to use the one-pound "wands," made by Garrett Metal Detectors in Garland, Texas. Category:Halloween Horror Nights article Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights XI